


你喜欢不必要的幽默感吗

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: ~ 盲人按摩 ~~ 手法周到 ~
Relationships: Amina Roel/Catscratcher | Norris Sloan





	你喜欢不必要的幽默感吗

**Author's Note:**

> *双主持人背景下的女A男O  
> *只有指交，本质沙雕黄文，不建议拿来冲（悲伤）

谁打翻了牛奶盆？

猫2的证词里提及案发时他不在现场，所以对此并不知情。大概率是猫3，他干了坏事然后嫁祸给猫1。猫1强调自己也有不在场证明，她声称那时一位主持人正在使劲呼噜她的肚皮。啊但不能排除合伙作案的可能？再想想看阿米娜，假如一开始猫3……

“……罗埃尔？”

游戏主持人及时打住她在猫和老鼠片场的剧本构思。

“是你吗？”

“是我，嗯。”她想他不至于弄混靴跟和杖尖敲打地板的声音。

“抑制剂失效？我这就去叫人。”

“不不，我是说等下……”一声闷响，哎，他摔地上了。罗埃尔富有耐心地等在门外，直到锁芯咔咔转动。门缝里传来猫挠挠有气无力的低语：

“进来……还有记得锁门。”

猫1猫2猫3是无辜的，大部分猫有乳糖不耐症。

没有谜题更没有解答，她面对的只有一位容易紧张的，发情期提前的牛奶味儿Omega同事。

她开门，扒拉着门把手的猫挠挠险些再次摔倒，她顺势搂住他，对方也听话地抓住她肩膀，像只抓着浴缸边毛巾的猫咪。他的信息素气味实在稀薄，在门外罗埃尔就判断他们即使近距离接触也没问题。罗埃尔环抱住她的小个子同事，撩起被汗浸湿的头发，将嘴唇凑上后颈皮肤。齿尖没入红肿的腺体，怀中人的心跳清晰又混乱。好在临时标记起效很快，他紊乱的气息恢复了一点，不过紧抓她披肩的手仍颤抖不已。罗埃尔没有松开他，她维持着环抱的姿势，等待猫挠挠从发情期的热潮中缓过来，或者说至少先让他喘口气。

太淡了，侦探忍不住想，年长Omega的气味也少有衰弱到这种程度的，连Alpha的感官此刻都不一定灵验，她甚至怀疑如果是别人路过都不会发觉这里躺了个发情期的Omega。假如现在不是美国大赛举办的一年后，不是昔日的劲敌倒在她的臂弯里，她大概也以为这是什么技艺精湛的伪装了。

除去先天因素，她不确定Omega要经历什么信息素才会淡到这般地步，但她能猜到。

“你还好吧？”

“没事……真的，谢谢。”

他浑身烫得像发高烧，可猫挠挠本人倒是比他的嗓音听上去要冷静。也对，诸如此类的倒霉事他肯定撞上不止一次了。

片刻后猫挠挠又开口，他说话时整个人像裹在软糖心里，黏黏叽叽的。

“我不知道盲人也会接受发情期应急处理培训。”

那我就是太妃糖搬运工了。罗埃尔默默自嘲。好吧至少他道谢了，他恢复得很快，都有力气拌嘴了。

“听着，有空念叨这个不如我们速战速决。”

游戏主持人诺里斯小幅度地点头，接着沉默。

“我是说，咳，不错的主意。”

淦，他差点忘记她看不见了。猫挠挠轻咳一声转移尴尬，免得被找上门的Alpha嘲笑。没办法，再足智多谋的头脑也有被情热冲昏的时候。猫挠挠清楚现在不是让他埋怨出生性别的时间，更何况他在基因奖池里中的大奖已经够多了。理性和本能催促他尽快处理下半身的高热，而最快的解决方法是接受异性的信息素抚慰，他没有拒绝罗埃尔的理由。好消息是他终于找回一点肢体的控制权，于是猫挠挠扶着门框站起来，捡起拆到一半的应急包。

他把护理垫铺在办公椅上，塑料布制造出细碎的摩擦声。你要知道没人愿意解释湿透的座椅垫。忙活期间好奇心驱使罗埃尔偷偷摸了摸手边的录音话筒，干的，还好还好。本着严谨求实的办案风格（绝对不是刻板印象哦）她对发情期Omega的自制力始终持怀疑态度。罗埃尔询问他要不要去最近的隔离室，虽然会被看见，但那里卫生条件要好得多，猫挠挠一口回绝。行吧，女性Alpha无奈地梳理发尾，谁叫她主动提出帮忙的呢。

41岁的Omega埋头快速布置现场。显然处理发情这方面他比她熟练多了。猫挠挠垂下头，松开领带和衬衫领口。他的西装裤前后全是湿的，打滑的手正费劲和腰带打架。罗埃尔站在原地，有些局促地用手扶着下巴。她自认为是个合格的Alpha伴侣，凡妮莎也很享受和她度过发情期的时光。但对罗埃尔来说帮罪犯解决生理问题还是头一回。她当然乐意帮忙，只是她有点犹豫自己能不能做好。

“嘿，嗯，我搞定了。”他的声音从靠墙的办公椅处传来，听上去依然紧张。

对了，这边有还要不安的人在等待援助呢。一直以来身为侦探的责任感从罗埃尔心中涌出，她迅速振作精神，坚定信心。

“放心吧，我会尽我所能帮助你的。”

“呃，谢谢？”

猫挠挠开始希望不会自己后悔了。

休息时间主持人们喜欢各干各的，他们在美妙时光里聊天喝咖啡纵情小游戏。游戏主持人罗埃尔习惯在大楼里四处走动，随便转转，就像她参加大赛前的日子那样。游戏主持人诺里斯则躲在办公室楼下语音总管的小房间里，那个房间是给新任主持人练习播报语音的，除了简陋到接近报废的播音设备外什么也没有，没人知道他在那干嘛，可能是研究如何毁灭邪恶资本家统治的伟大计划吧。随他去咯，没人会好奇房间里发生的事，也没什么值得担忧的。

如果他们不是一个正靠在办公椅上张开双腿，一个正摘下手套的话。

阻断剂带来的清凉感很快消散，她换上自慰用指套，做好消毒处理。薄薄的橡胶材质隔绝细菌，也隔绝了部分触觉。好坏参半，长久以来的性经验告诉罗埃尔她必须比平时更专注四感上的感知，才能带给她的对手啊不她的同事最佳性爱体验。

等完事以后，罗埃尔想，她会出版一本教程书，标题就叫：盲人生活小妙招——如何和正常人做爱

发情期的Omega不需要润滑剂和前戏，一点微乎其微的Alpha信息素就能让他们爽得死去活来。罗埃尔不想吐槽手册上色情小说般的夸张描写，那帮编写教程的天才真的有过正常性生活吗。他闻到罗埃尔不再收敛信息素，气味渗透入敏感的皮肤之下。黑巧克力，可可含量90%以上的那种。

“还真苦。”他吐吐舌头以示抗议，罗埃尔说你又不是不知道我的信息素。不满意你就去闻隔壁快过期的水果硬糖吧。

“好了，专心点。”

她的左手顺着猫挠挠发热的躯干贴上去，绕过起伏的胸口和锁骨，摸到先前她啃咬过的腺体，继续施加刺激。而后猫挠挠也忍受不了电流般的快感，握住性器官给自己手淫（其实她很想好奇他自慰时怎么避开长指甲的，可惜她看不见唉还是有空再问吧）他配合地露出半边脖颈任凭罗埃尔抚摸，眼神迷离，呻吟从唇缝边漏出，像只温顺粘人的家猫。

仔细触摸后罗埃尔得知腺体红肿的原因不光来自过量信息素，后颈靠下的一小块皮肤全是用力抓挠过的血痕，天知道他忍耐了多久才求助的，罗埃尔在心里叹气，要是她没路过他大概真的会晕倒在地上不省人事，下班前才被人发现吧。她凭借方向感向下摸索，手指很快陷入欲望深处。

指节被火热的腔道绞紧吮吸，罗埃尔低喘着，压抑住狠捅进去的冲动，她略微弯曲手指，按压四周可能存在的敏感带，搅动淫靡的水声。阻断剂封死了Alpha摄取信息素的渠道，但Omega的欲望热潮还是通过负距离的接触席卷感官。罗埃尔少有地希望触觉不要在这种时候太灵敏，要知道她只想当个做好事不留名的Alpha啊。

她分辨出空气中牛奶味浓度急剧上升，高超的指交技术率先拿下一局。

猫挠挠挣扎着绷紧浑身肌肉，他弓起背部，又被持续冲击的信息素浪潮刺激到快要舒展开来。指套的粗糙颗粒碾过内壁，激起男人不成样的呻吟。很舒服，舒服过头了，舒服到罪犯快要将性亢奋错认为危机感，他下意识想逃，却只能看着濒临高潮的自己失控般撸动阴茎。他双眼微睁，眼球往上看去，仅存的清醒将要抛之脑后。突然他似乎察觉到不寻常的动静，瞳孔猛地睁大。

“停下！不对……我听到……”

她没有松开揉搓乳头的手。

“我说快停……唔……！”结果下一秒他被送上高潮，生生咽下没说完的话。精液沿着胸部轮廓流下，在腰腹间积出一小洼浊液。他勉强从快感中回过神来，空洞的黑色瞳孔艰难地找到焦点。

“呼……你看起来不在意这些……哈啊……是吧。”

“诺里斯，你这么说可太不公平，从见面起我就完全不知道你 **看起来** 怎样啊。”她恶趣味地勾起手指，靠背椅上的Omega本能地夹紧双腿，险些叫出声来。

“拜、拜托……你他妈在床上也喜欢讲盲人笑话？”

“事实上，看情况。”

她没有给他还嘴的机会。

现在罗埃尔觉得播音室是个处理发情的好地方了，至少墙面材料和地毯的隔音效果十分卓越。

连续几次高潮之后，他软倒在椅背上，食髓知味的欢愉逼迫他索求更多，更多的刺激。泪水不受控制地涌出，他无暇擦去它们。只是将手搭上罗埃尔深入他内部的那只手，用湿漉漉的气音渴求更多欲望。

“阿米娜……再……求你……”

“再往里……对就是那……啊……”主持人诺里斯的瞳孔涣散，理智濒临破碎。张着嘴的他无法呼吸也说不了话。罗埃尔加重按压在敏感带的力度，一声悲鸣，他猛地揪住自己的头发，喉咙深处挤出短促的尖叫。忍受不了时他喘息着把头偏过去，可能是羞耻心让他不想被直勾勾看着（实际上她也做不到啊）罗埃尔抚摸他被快感浸透的脸庞，安抚Omega混乱的情绪。上次她这么做还是在劝维希不要用她的规则书磨牙，那可是仅有的盲文版本，要啃去啃梅丽的。

“没关系的，放松一点。”

小腹剧烈筋挛，他在哽咽中再次攀上高潮，紧抓扶手的手指颤抖不已，汗水和别的体液混在一起顺着大腿内侧淌下，弄得地面到处湿乎乎一片。

“我技术还不错吧？”

解决发情的成就感带给罗埃尔莫大的满足。她像是没玩够一般捏捏猫挠挠肚子上的软肉，他没力气也没心情说话，懒洋洋撇了一眼便不再作声。捏够了以后她把应急包里的毛巾搭在他手上，猫挠挠接过去，缓慢擦拭起赤裸的下半身。

“感觉好多了……多谢。”

在掩饰紧张方面，罪犯还差点火候。

“还有一件事，罗埃尔。”猫挠挠面无表情地把裤子盖在大腿上，反正湿成那样他也不可能穿上了。“我刚才叫你停下真的不是什么情趣要求。”

“嗯？我知道哦。”

“好吧，当我没问。”

他无力地甩甩手，腹诽女人心深不可测，无论以前还是当下。

“但侦探总是乐于助人的。”

她笑着戴上手套，“我去取备用衣物，马上回来。”

此时此刻，也许是地球上最危险的罪犯们聚在桌前盯着死机的电脑，一块触目惊心的蓝屏。

“你保存了吗？”

“忘了。”

“……”

“嘿，谁来想想办法。”

“强制重启，这是最佳方案。”

“我们这难道没有会收拾电子设备的家伙吗……诺里斯人呢？”

“不知道。”

“至少午休后我就没见过他啦。”

“让他别在下面自闭了，快点滚出来帮忙。”

“杰姆说他去找过了，没看到人。”

“搞毛啊——他除了关键时刻掉链子还会干嘛。”

“少抱怨几句吧，我们不如派个谁去侦探主持人那边找人。”

“等下，看看这个，”靛青从咖啡杯柄上腾出一根手指，指向熄灭的电脑屏幕，“这是它在恢复的意思吧。”

“呃……也许……”

“不是，亲爱的。”

“别碰那个插头！！斯克莱斯你他妈给我住手！！！”

罪犯游戏主持人的办公室里再次热闹起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *标题灵感来源于柊老师的メビウス……不过也只是标题。  
> *事后罗埃尔收到了CGM方送的锦旗（开玩笑的


End file.
